Manually determining which words in a document are keywords or are otherwise of more relevance and/or interest than other words in the document is typically a time consuming process and is thus generally not appropriate when used in conjunction with a large corpus of documents. Attempts to automatically determine such words are also problematic. For example, one automated approach is to count the number of occurrences of each word in the document and designate as “key” words those occurring the most frequently. Unfortunately, the most frequently occurring words may not be what a human would consider to be the most important. Automatic attempts to select particular words are generally further exacerbated if the document includes complexities such as contractions, slang usages, and acronyms.